Live
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Rose is driven mad by a werewolf bite and Elena has no choice but to kill her. Now Damon is devastated she is gone, but what did Rose tell Elena before she died? What is Elena willing to give Damon? One night, one talk, one death, changes everything.


**This is my version of what I could like to happen in the next episode, but probably won't :P It was hard to pick a song, I was torn between **_**World Behind My Wall **_**by Tokio Hotel and **_**Secrets **_**by OneRepublic. Maybe I will do one with **_**Secrets**_** one day though…**

**_PLEASE READ THIS:_ I suggest listening to the song in this, _World Behind My Wall _by Tokio Hotel, while reading this, it really gives the story a great effect.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or the song **_**World Behind My World**_**.**

Elena quietly walked into the living room. Damon stood in front of the fireplace, shoulders slumped. He had no alcoholic drink in his hands and that's when Elena knew that he was really hurting. And it was all her fault.

Damon had placed Elena in charge of watching Rose after a werewolf had bitten her. He was going to get a cure out of Jules. And at first, everything was fine. Rose was weak, lying in Damon's bed. She and Elena had even had a nice heart to heart about Elena's feelings for Damon and Stefan. "It's okay to love them both," she said. She was the first person Elena had come close to discussing her feelings for the Salvatore brother's with.

Rose then said she was thirsty and Elena had gone into the basement to get a blood bag for her. Everything had changed when she had gotten back upstairs.

A snarling sound in the kitchen had caught her attention and for a minute, she feared a werewolf was back. Damon had given her some Wolfsbane – in case Jules came back or had any friends. Elena had kept it tucked into the waistband of her jeans and pulled it out. She slowly went to the kitchen…and the Wolfsbane dropped from her hand in shock.

Rose was kneeling on the ground in front of an open refrigerator, eating meat. Raw meat. Blood was smeared all over her mouth. When Elena came in, her head snapped toward her, a wild, primitive look in her eyes.

"Rose?" Elena said cautiously. Rose leapt at her…and the chase began. Elena didn't know if it was the wolf bite slowing her down or if she forgot how fast she could run – or maybe part of her was still sane and holding back – but Rose did not run at vampire speed.

For almost half an hour, she chased Elena throughout the house. She had successfully bitten Elena's arm, but Elena broke free of her grip and ran, throwing open a window and letting sunlight flood the room. That had slowed down Rose just enough for Elena to run to the kitchen. She searched through the drawers and cabinets for something to fight off rose with. She instead, spotted a wooden chair. She banged it against the wall until a leg broke off into a makeshift stake. He didn't want to kill Rose but…

Rose's growling caught her attention and Elena ran. Elena thought of leaving, but if Rose followed her, the sun would kill her immediately. Where was Damon with that cure?

A growl behind her caused Elena to turn around just as Rose kept at her. Fear gripping her heart, Elena closed her eyes and thrust the stake forward…right into Roses heart. She opened her eyes just in time to see the look of horror on Rose's face.

"I'm sorry," Elena whispered as Rose's skin grayed and wrinkled. She fell with a loud _thump!_ onto the floor. Elena sunk onto the ground next to her, looking at Rose's corpse in horror, tears streaming down her cheeks.

And that's exactly how Damon and Stefan found them a few minutes later. Damon had been unable to speak the minute he saw the scene.

"I'm sorry," Elena had sobbed, standing up and facing Damon, "I'm so, so sorry." She blubbered through an explanation of what had happened. Damn just looked at her, his face unreadable.

He mumbled something to Stefan about burying her body and Stefan left with Rose's corpse.

Which is what led to this moment. A storm raged outside, matching Damon's sullen mood.

Damon hadn't even bothered to pour himself a drink, nothing could dull this pain. Rose was the first person that came close to really understanding and caring about him. His first true friend that accepted him for everything he was.

_It's raining today_

_The blinds are shut, it's always the same_

_I tried all the games that they play_

_But they made me insane_

He was wrong to think everything could change with Rose around, that his life had taken a turn for the better. This was reality, not some cheesy TV sitcom.

_Life on TV_

_It's random, it means nothing to me_

_I'm writing down what I cannot see_

_Wanna wake up in a dream_

"Damon," Elena said quietly. He continued to stare into the fire.

"Is it too much to ask to be happy?" Damon asked softly, "Is it so wrong that I want to be happy like everyone else?"

_Whoa whoa_

_They're telling me it's beautiful_

_I believe them, but will I ever know_

_The world behind my wall?_

"I'm sorry Damon," Elena said for about the hundredth time that night. At vampire speed, Damon suddenly stood in front of her.

"It's okay," he said, his voice soft "She would have killed you." But Elena could tell by the look in his eyes that things were everything but okay.

She wrapped her arms tight around him in a hug. Slowly, Damon's arms wrapped around her waist.

"What do you need Damon?" she whispered in her ear, running her hands through his hair, "Anything, just tell me."

_Whoa whoa_

_The sun will shine like never before_

_One day I will be ready go_

_See the world behind my wall_

Damon held onto Elena for a moment. She was the last good thing left in his life. Katherine hadn't wanted him. Rose was dead. Would Elena leave him too?

_Trains in the sky_

_Are traveling through the fragments of time_

_They're taking me to parts of my mind_

_That no one can find_

Damon pulled back just enough and Elena could tell by the look in his eyes what he needed. And she was willing to give it to him.

When she had been talking to Rose, she had confessed to her something she had never told anyone.

"I'm in love with Damon," Elena had finally admitted, "But Stefan… I can't put him through that again…"

"But you're lying to him and yourself and to Damon if you continue this façade," Rose had said. Elea had shivered slightly at the familiar words.

"Are you willing to live a lie?" Rose had asked, "Damon loves you too you know. You two just have to stop this crazy dance you've been doing around each other and just start _living_."

And now, with Damon looking down at her, Elena was ready to do as Rose said and stop dancing around everything and finally _live_.

Slowly, Elena leaned forward and her lips met Damon's. The kiss started out slow, hesitant. She knew Damon was fragile at this moment and didn't want to push him. But Damon's arms tightened around her, his lips ravaging hers.

_I'm ready to fall_

_I'm ready to crawl on my knees to nowhere at all_

_I'm ready to heal_

_I'm ready to feel_

At vampire speed, they were suddenly upstairs and in his room. Elena's back collided with his mattress, their lips never leaving each other.

Damon pulled back, looking into Elena's eyes. She had never seen him look so vulnerable.

"Never leave me," he whispered, brushing a strand of hair from her face and cupping her cheek in his hand, "Please." Elena placed a soft kiss on his lips and whispered, "I promise."

_Whoa whoa_

_They're telling me it's beautiful_

_I believe them, but will I ever know_

_The world behind my wall?_

Damon's hands and lips worshipped Elena's body. They're clothes were quickly discarded to the ground and every inch of skin was explored with hands and lips. Damon couldn't believe what was happening. It was like a dream that could end at any moment. But every moan and mewl from Elena's mouth reminded him that all of this was real. This beautiful creature was allowing herself to be _his_.

_Whoa whoa_

_The sun will shine like never before_

_One day I will be ready to go_

_See the world behind my wall_

_See the world behind my wall_

_See the world behind my wall_

_See the world behind my wall_

And when he finally pushed into her, the world exploded around them. Elena had never felt like this in her life, not even with Stefan. Even though he had never been with her like this before, Damon knew her body so well. And her hands never stopped moving across his skin, feeling the muscles flex and contract under her touch, hearing Damon whisper her name in pleasure.

_I'm ready to fall_

_I'm ready to crawl on my knees to nowhere at all_

_I'm ready to heal_

_I'm ready to feel_

_Take me there_

_(Whoa whoa)_

_Take me there_

_Take me there_

And when they hit their climax, it was like for that moment they had left the world and entered their own. Nothing else mattered but them like this, right now.

_Whoa whoa_

_They're telling me it's beautiful_

_I believe them, but will I ever know_

_The world behind my wall?_

They laid next to each other, tired and sweaty and much more than satisfied.

"I love you Damon," Elena whispered. She watched Damon's eyebrows shoot up.

"Rose helped me realize it," Elena said, "I was talking to her before…well, she told me I'm living a lie. And she was right. I ready to _live_." Damon smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you too Elena," he said. She smiled, snuggling into his chest. They knew they would have a lot of explaining to do when Stefan got home, but right now, none of that mattered. All that mattered now was them, in this moment.

**There's** _**Live**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
